


We Can Even Dance

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M, Married Life, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: A glimpse into the Sousas' married life as they get ready for a State Department event.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt from lillianmmalter: "Prompts (separately or together): Green, girdle, radio, heels"

_April 1967_

Daniel and Peggy moved around their bedroom, both in various states of dress, him in an undershirt and trousers, and her in a one-piece girdle and just finishing up attaching stockings to the girdle’s garter straps. The radio on their dresser was on, tuned to one of those new soul stations, which wasn’t exactly Peggy’s taste but Daniel liked it so she persevered.

“When does the dinner start?” he asked.

“In an hour or so.” 

“And why do we both have to go?”

She smiled wryly. “You have to go because I have to go. And it’s for the State Department, and you are our liaison to said department. Not to mention, the President of Turkey is the guest of honor, and we want his cooperation to investigate the intel on a HYDRA base in his country. Are those enough reasons for you?”

“I suppose.”

She slipped on her high-heeled shoes. “You know how much I detest these things, so I’m even less thrilled than you are.”

He nodded as he wiggled his hips. Peggy bit back a laugh. She called it his ‘Elvis Presley move’ but knew it was him fully seating the socket of his new prosthetic. He’d been fine with the old one but since he rarely did anything for himself, she insisted he should have the newest and greatest.

The song on the radio changed, and Daniel’s face lit up. “Ah, _My Girl_. I love this one.”

He reached toward the radio and turned up the volume, the smooth tones of The Temptations wafting through the room.

“You’ve really taken to the new music, haven’t you?”

“I like music of all kinds,” he replied matter-of-factly. “Especially these slow songs.”

“How's the leg doing?”

“Better after those adjustments yesterday.” His lips curled in a sly smile. “Wanna try it out?” 

She looked at him as if he had spontaneously grown a second head. His answer was to take her hand in his.

“Dance with me, Peg.”

“But… I'm not even dressed. Neither are you.” Yet she didn’t let go of his hand.

“Since when do you have to be dressed to do this?”

He pulled her to him, his hand slipping around her waist. Instinctively, her hand settled on his shoulder.

“Daniel…” She looked toward their closed door.

“We’re alone. Michael is at baseball practice and then has a shift at the drive-in. Beth is spending the night at Katie’s, no doubt talking about Charlie.”

She relaxed into him, her hand moving from his shoulder to brush the fine hairs at the back of his neck. His hair was salt-and-pepper now, more salt than pepper in some places, but she loved it on him.

“Ah, yes, you mean Chaaaarlieee,” she said, voicing the name in a sing-song voice. “She’s all aflutter about him.”

“You never had a crush on a boy when you were 15?”

She smiled. “William Davies. He had a shock of red hair and the cutest freckles. He broke my heart when he turned his attention to Katherine Wilson.” Her smile faded. “I don't like the idea of my little girl being so head over heels for a boy.”

“I'm not crazy about it, either, but it's part of life. And she's not a little girl anymore. She's a teenager. Teenagers fall in and out of love faster than you change shoes.” He looked down. “I like those, by the way. What color would you call that?”

“I don’t know,” she said thoughtfully. “Olive green, I suppose. They match the trim on the dress.”

“They're outta sight.”

Her eyebrow arched. “Excuse me?”

“It’s teenager language for great.”

“Quit trying to be hip, Daniel.” Off his impressed look, she said, “I’ve been listening to our children, too, though I admit I don’t know what they are talking about half the time.”

“That’s because we’re old, at least to our teenagers we are.”

The tune on the radio switched to _When A Man Loves A Woman_ , and Daniel pulled Peggy even closer, his lips grazing her temple. She nuzzled his neck, then laid her head on his shoulder.

“Sometimes I think this is a dream,” she said softly. “How did we do all of this, Daniel? How did we have such smart, wonderful children? How did we take SHIELD from nothing to one of the most respected agencies in the world? I think back 20 years and have a hard time believing everything we have done.”

He pulled back to look at her. “Sometimes I can’t believe it, either. What we’ve done is what dreams are made of. It wasn’t easy, though.”

“No, definitely not, but I suppose anything that is worth having isn’t easy. It shouldn’t be.”

“But we did it, and we still are.” He kissed her lightly on the lips. “You should know by now that we can do anything together. We can have a great family. We can have a successful agency. We can even dance half-naked in our bedroom to Percy Sledge.”

She laughed. “That we can. You know, you’re still pretty fab for an old man.”

“And you’re still my foxy lady.”

“Sweet talker,” she said with a peck on his cheek. “But we still have to go to this dinner.”

His disappointed groan was barely audible over the music.

**Author's Note:**

> **Fashion Notes:**
> 
> Peggy’s heels: <http://forums.vintagefashionguild.org/attachments/rcge-jpg.58005/>  
> Peggy’s girdle: <https://img0.etsystatic.com/000/0/5184656/il_fullxfull.214416070.jpg>
> 
>    
>  **Historical Notes:**  
>  There was a U.S. State dinner on April 3, 1967, and the guest of honor was Cevdet Sunay, the President of Turkey.


End file.
